saving up
by Writing4Ever1628
Summary: Shane's been cutting his paycheck. About a quarter for the Glass House rent, three quarters for something else. Michael has been watching him for the past couple of days wondering how much he's got and why. Then something happen's between Claire and him that changes how they look at eachother.
1. The truth

Shane's been cutting his paycheck. About a quarter for the Glass House rent, three quarters for something else. Michael has been watching him for the past couple of days wondering how much he's got and why. Then something happen's between Claire and him that changes how they look at eachother.

Chapter 1. Shane's POV

Michael has been looking at me with this weird expression all of dinner, which looked like 'I know what you've done but I don't know why'. "So, how was everyone's day today?" Eve said cheerfully. I mumbled fine through my chilli, while threating about Claire.

"Mine was fine. Eve, do you know where Claire is?" Michael asked and as soon as he ask that Eve choked on her chilli, just as the front door slammed shut.

"Claire!" I shouted springing up from my chair to go over and hug her. "Hey babe, where have you been? You're alright aren't you?" I asked her fretting big time.

"I'm fine, I was at Founders Square and Hannah dropped me off as she was going home, we only just got out." Claire said shaking. I walked her over to the table and sat her down with Eve and went to wash-up.

Michael's POV

Claire was back, and I was doubley annoyed now. At Shane for keeping a secret I was about to pry out of him and for Amelie for keeping Claire so long into the day/night, she had Claire from about eleven this morning to now, eight at night. "Shane!"

"Uh oh, I'm in trouble aren't I Mikey?" Shane was asking a obvious question and he knew it.

"Yeah, you are in trouble. Where the hell is the most of the money that you earn a month Shane? Coz I know for a fact that you get more than what you've been giving us now. It's been a year with only about a quarter of you're income!" I was fuming now and Shane looked ready spill his guts. I realised why, my eyes had turned red, that's when I sensed someone at the door. I swung it open quite forcefully and in tumbled Eve.

"I guess you heard Mikey ranting on about the money then, uh?" Shane said looking calmer now, Eve just nodded still looking at me.

"Sorry Eve. Go sit at the kitchen table and we'll have a chat." I said closing the kitchen door, knowing Claire wasn't going to be allowed to hear this conversation.

"Ok! I admit it alright! I'm buying an engagement ring for Claire from Dallas!" Shane admitted after me and Eve giving him a look that means 'spill your guts'. It shocked me after he said it though, I mean I knew he was serious about Claire but really! Not that serious, me and Eve did it but now he wants to do it!

"Ahh, Shane, that's so sweet. How long have you been saving up? AND WHY THE HELL TELL US NOW!" Eve screamed the last bit at the top of her voice, having me going over to her and blocking her mouth.

"I didn't tell you guys coz I wanted it to be a surprise to Claire and you guys," Shane explained.


	2. What the hell!

**Sorry guys that i havent updated for a while but now be updating more now!**

Chapter 2.

Claire P.O.V

Last night was crazy, Shane has been acting strange lately but last night was the worst. Michael and Shane had been doing a staring contest all of dinner. It was like Michael was trying to pry something out of Shane's head without us all knowing.  
When Eve went in the kitchen after hanging by the door trying to listen for ages, I decided to go to bed as this looked like it was something they wanted me to not know about.

I came down stairs to Michael talking to Eve about something so I decided to just listen from where I was because I had a feeling it was about last night. "-telling Claire because it wont be a good idea if she knows. Shane wont want her to know and it could all go wrong if we get more involved then we already are considering we werent supposed to know in the first place" Michael was saying.  
"Yes, yes I know dont go telling Claire about Shane other wise it could all end badly. I know now can we please stop talking about this because I think Claire's coming" Eve said

_Shane? What the hell are you doing? If Eve and Michael tell me then it could end badly, tell me what though? Unless Shane's cheating on me. But he wouldnt do that because he loves me I mean it was only the other day that we were talking about marriage and kids. What could have changed his mind? I hope I'm wrong but I dont think I am._

"Morning guys" I said to Mike and Eve with a fake smile on my face.  
"Morning Claire, how are ya?" That was Eve who said that but I wasnt paying attention because I was still thinking about what they were just talking talking about.  
"Oh! Sorry Eve, yeah Im fine but gotta dash or I'll be late. See ya guys tonight!" I shouted over my shoulder while running out the kitchen door because believe it or not I was actually going to be late if I didnt hurry up to school.

(4 1/2 hours later)

All day I couldnt get the thought of what happened last night and then what Eve and Michael had been talking about this morning. I was just about ready to give up on thinking it was worse than it sounded but that was before I heard Monica tlaking about the benefit ball that was tonight.  
"-yeah totally. Shane's gonna love my look tonight that he might actually be nice to me and maybe even dump that waste of freak space Danvers"  
"You totally have the right idea Monica, I mean after all you are the prettiest girl in the whole of Morganville! Youre totally going to get Shane to be youre's tonight, count on it." That was Gina, how I hated that bitch after she threw acid over my back then tried to hurt Miranda with that knife.

"Claire! My office now!" Oliver, second most powerful and sometimes most scariest vamp in Morganville, was ordering me into his office Great, just great with him shouting that order Monica, Gina and Jeniffer look my way and smirk with their evil little grin that I right now just want to slap off their make-up pretty faces. But that will just have to be done later as right now Im in trouble by the way Oliver is looking at me ith that death stare right now!

Now Im in Oliver's office and its pretty small, a desk, two chairs on my side and one of his, a small computer, loads of paper stacked up on his desk in the corner and lots of stains of his desk. If I didnt know any better Id say this was where he did most of his council work and lived in here! Yeah right, Claire!  
"Yes Oliver? What do you want with me now because if its another contract to sign then the answers no"  
"Dont worry about that Claire, I wont be making you sign a contract with me even though that's a very fitting idea that's not why youre here. You know about the ball tonight?" I nodded "Anyway Amelie asked me to ask you if I see you before she does if you would be willing to perform some songs tonight at the ball"  
That was a big ask considering Oliver was one of a few that knew I could really sing, Michael, Shane and Eve didnt know. The only reason Oliver, Amelie and Myrinn knew was because when they werent in Common Grounds, I did a little performance and people around town have been helping this big producer find the next big thing and they heard me sing but only Oliver, Ameile and Myrinn reconsided my voice and promised they'de keep it a secret. This is what the ball's for, so why were they asking me to blow my cover?

"I know Im asking a lot but please do it. It will help everyone settle down a bit more"  
"Fine, I'll do it butonly because you asked me really nicely"  
"Thank you, be at the Elders Council Building at 6pm and we'll fill you in one things"  
"Ok, fine. See you then" And with that I left Oliver's office and walked out of Common Grounds but not without looking over my shoulder to see Monica staring at me with a confused expression. I looked back the way I was walking and all the way home thinking, _What the hell am I going to tell my friends?_


	3. Getting ready

**Sorry guys that i havent updated for a while but now be updating more now! Also been busy when I should have done two chapters might only have time to get one chapter done but we'll see! Also I hope you like this next chapter because this wasnt how I origanilly planned the story to go! But its sounded good by all these reviews. P.S. First/Second fanfiction but writing them at the same time! Another by me is Truth of a Vampire Father. **

Chapter 3.

Claire P.O.V

When I got through the door to the Glass House all I could hear was Eve's constant ranting and shouting. "We've got less than 2 hours to get ready! It's 4pm now and you're telling us that we've got to be there at 6 not 7! When was this decided, huh? Well? When?!" I came through to the living room and I saw that Eve was shouting at Michael. Now that was a surprise. "Eve honey calm down alright? Im sure when Claire gets home she can help you with what you need done" Even as Michael said this the expression on his face showed that he was kind of lying to both of them because I told them I wouldnt be back till 5 not 4.  
"But Michael, Claire isnt supposed to be ho-" I cut Eve off by saying "Yeah well I wasnt expecting to be back for an hour but I've also been told to be therec at 6 not 7 so its lucky I came home when I did isnt it?" When I finished saying what I had to say Eve squelled with delight, ran over and hugged me then grabbed me by the wrist and started draging me upstairs but not before saying "Well about time! I needed you to do my hair and make-up. And I'll do youre make-up but not hair because I dont know what youre dress looks like"

Michael P.O.V

When Claire inturrupted Eve I was just so happy to see her home because she was just a bit jumpy this morning but it looks like it didnt last that long as she looked like her normal self again. Well now that Eve and Claire have gone, I can now speak to Shane as he has just walked through the kitchen door.

"Hey man, where the girls?" Shane asked with a confused look on his face while putting barbacue stuff away in cupboards.  
"Hey, they've just gone upstairs to get ready to the chairty ball tonight. Claire and you have turned up at perfect timing because I got a call from Amelie about half an hour ago to say we've gotta be there at 6 instead of 7. So we better get ready my man"  
"Well then lets get a move on and hopefully I can propose to Claire tonight at the ball and then it might just be a double wedding"  
"We'll see, we'll see. Come on lets go"

(1 1/2 hours later)

Eve P.O.V

We're all ready by now I believe but Claire wont come out her room or let me see the dress before me and the boys are downstairs. Well I've got Michael and Shane waiting at the bottom of the stairs for when Claire comes down because they already know what my dress looks like as I wore it to Monica Morrell's party a few months back. **(Midnight Alley, where Shane got stabbed by Jason) **Now we're all waiting for the girl how wont let me see the dress. Claire Danvers. She's been working on this dress for months, I remember when I first came home from work and saw here sitting at the dining table cutiing fabric up. Then she started working in her room when she really got going and wouldnt let anyone see. So tonight is gonna be good to see what this dress looks like.  
As Claire walked to the top of the stirs, I saw why she didnt let anyone see and why after careful consideration on her side she finally told me how to do her hair. A slim fitting, long red dress with a slit up the side of it and a beautiful design to the top half of the dress. I was looking at the boys for their reactions and first both of them had there mouths hanging open like they were about to fall of and very wide eyes. They couldnt stop staring! Also it looked like Shane was drooling slightly. Talk about a fantastic first dress making impression even to me!

Shane P.O.V

As I watched Claire decend those stairs so gracefully and elegantly I couldnt stop staring at her figure! I mean sure she slim, short, slight curves and hot. I could help but notice how curvy she really was and how making that dress herself had really brought out her figure, Im just so glad I chose rubies and diamonds because red suits her...alot!  
Whwn she got to the bottom of the stairs she did a little twril and said "How'd I look?"  
"Babe, you look...absolutly amazing! Why didnt you tell us you could make dresses like that?! Is that just one of youre secret talents now?" I replied to her and she blushed that really cute little red when she's all embrassed.  
"CB, you are making my wedding dress! The cake as well because Ive seen the designs but defently the dress! You look magnificent! I love it!" Eve said excitedly.  
"Wow Claire, just wow. Anyway shall we got otherwise we're going to be late because its 6 already and its going to at least take us 15 minutes to get there" Michael said.  
"Thanks guys. But Michael's right we're late, so lets go!" Claire exclaimed.  
"Ok then" I said offering her my arm and with that we set off to the car and Founders Square where who knows what awaited us.

**Thanks for reading guys! Remember: read and review!** **Anyway Ive got the link to the dress I described earlier. It was origanilly a dress pictured clearly in my headbut I didnt know quite how to describe it so instead I found one thats quite similar. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one or two will be describing the ball and if you can think of any songs that Claire could sing then review them for me! Got one or two in mind already though! Link: . /imgres?start=392&hl=en&safe=off&tbo=d&biw=1143&bih=531&tbm=isch&tbnid=Cy0UBIX16_5wIM:&imgrefurl= browse/red-evening-dress&docid=XIh2xZCl1o1tZM&imgurl= . &w=250&h=345&ei=9MPUUKmdGePH0QXjv4DABQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=118&vpy=119&dur=2964&hovh=264&hovw=191&tx=133&ty=157&sig=105900302663114806398&page=14&tbnh=140&tbnw=105&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:93,s:300,i:283**


	4. Ball and bands

Chapter 4.

Claire P.O.V

The whole drive to Founders Square was pretty scary because I couldnt stop thinking about what would happen when my cover got blown, but one thing was straight in my life- at least I think it is- and that was Shane. From the moment I walked down those stairs, he coudnt stop staring and even now he was still staring. "Shane. Shane! Stop staring, we're here" I said while clicking my fingers in front of his face. "Oh! Sorry Claire but youre just like... Wow!" Shane replied smiling.  
"Ok guys, lets go Amelie is going to kill us because we're 20 minutes late" Michael said to us as we all got out of the car.  
"Well we better get going then" Eve replied smiling.

When we got in the hall, we all stared for a good minute or so. Then when we came out of our trance, I saw that Amelie, Oliver, Myrinn, Hannah, Richard, Monica, Gina, Jeniffer and the big music producer was here. Even my Uncle Wayne and... my band! "Damen, Jay, Rex! What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I was jumping up and down and hugging them. Rex was my cousin and Uncle Wayne's son and Damen and Jay were Rex's best mates. We formed a band when we were younger, I think I was probably about 7 when we did because Im 17 now and it was about 10 years go now because the guys are all 22 now. "we are here because we are blowing our cover and going famous again" Rex replied and I just looked at him in shock then realized that this is why Amelie wanted me here early. I saw Shane, Eve and Michael talking to Amelie but I knew she wouldnt say anything, she promised. As Amelie finished talking to gang, she decided to come over with Oliver and Myrinn and talk to us. By the way our band name is DJ-RC. One letter equals one band member. "Claire, are you really going to singing in that? Considering what kind of songs you sing" Amelie said as she came over to us. "No Amelie Im not because Im going to change when Im needed. If thats alright with you" I replied. Then Amelie, Oliver and Myrinn walked off because it looked like people were starting to turn up and as the Founder she needed to greet and then give the opening speech.

As the last people came through the doors and they closed, Amelie walked up to the stage to give the opening speech for the night. "Welcome residents of Morganville. Tonight you are gathered here as there has been a music producer here in Morganville and he is looking for the next big thing. So as part of our charity/benefit ball, there will be audisions to see if anyone is that person that people heard playing in Common Grounds a few months ago. Also we will be hearing from Michael Glass and infamous band DJ-RC who wrote and origanilly owned quite a few very well-known songs. So enjoy and if you would like a chance to leave Morganville then try out for the music. That will be all. Over to you Mr John Miller"  
"Thank you Amelie, and yes I hope these audisions will be great. We will stop about 9/9.30pm to hear from the two mentioned music legends. So hope you enjoy it and let begin!" And with that they walked off stage and the ball began.

(2 1/2 hours later)

Eve P.O.V

The people who have been going up have been alright. Some really good and some really bad like Gina. She was really bad! Jeniffer was better than I thought and it looked like John thought so too. Monica, ugh, she was- i hate to say this- pretty good but I dont think she would be able to get a recording deal. I tried to get Claire up there several times because she's pretty good because we've heard her singing away before while cooking or maybe while on Facebook, which I think is totally unfair that she gets to have an account and still use it in Morganville because I dont get it at all. Like she gets to have Twilight and watch the movies and The Vampire Diaries but if I get caught with them then I get done for it but she lets me watch them with her and lets me read them but only at home. Anyway Michael had just finished performing and Claire had disapeared but she came back over to where me, Shane and now Michael were and said "Ive gotta go up there, so I'll see you guys soon" "But Claire, one why you change? And two, why you go up there?" I asked her. "Eve I had to because you'll see in a minute" She replied and waslked off to where 3 guys of about 22 were waiting then they walked up on stage and music was about to be played. "Guys if you know who I am then thats great but Im kind of different when it comes to music, so enjoy!" Claire shouted and I knew something was up.

3rd Persons P.O.V

As Claire walked up on stage with her band mates she was pretty nevous but once she got up there she was pretty confident. They played loads of different songs like: Welcome to my life, Me against the world, Shut up, Gone to soon, You are so beautiful, Something, Take a bow (which was the one she sang in Common Grounds), Complicated, So yesterday, Misfit, Im not a vampire (this one she found really funny thats why she did it, to piss of the vamps and it worked too), Sk8er boi, St Trinians theme song, The only exception, Fences, Let the flames begin, Emergency, Ignorance, Misery bussiness, Thats what you get, Crushcrushcrush, Decode, I write sins not tragides, The ballad of mona lisa and to end it all they played For a pessimist im pretty optimistic.

Everyone was clapping after every song and enjoying the music that was being played. The looks one Michael, Eve and Shane's faces were priceless to her. They were utterly shocked that she was so good. "I-i didnt know she could play like that!" Eve exclaimed when they finished the last song. "I know right, she is amazing. So much betterb than me, the whole band is! Why havent they got a recording contract yet?!" That was Michael replying to Eve's comment. "That's another of Claire's secret talents that she didnt tell us about and I think I've just fallen in love with her even more now!" Shane said to both of them just as Claire came walking down the stairs to tell them she was just getting changed quickly. "I'll be right back and then you can bombard me with questions ok?" Claire said as she walked off. As Claire glanced over her shoulder she saw them nod in amazment with DJ-RC's performance and most importantly Claire's performance.


	5. artist&song

**sorry guys but had to tell you guys the song and who they were by! so i'll do the next chapter from where i left off! again sorry guys but had to do it!**

Welcome to my life- Simple Plan  
Me against the world- Simple Plan  
Shut up- Simple Plan  
Gone to soon- Simple Plan  
You are so beautiful- Escape the fate  
Something- Escape the fate  
Take a bow- Rihanna  
Complicated- Avril lagvine  
So yesterday- Hilary Duff  
Misfit- Amy Studt  
Im not a vampire- Falling in Reverse  
Sk8er boi- Avril lagvine  
St Trinians theme song- Girls Aloud  
The only exception- Paramore  
Fences- Paramore  
Let the flames begin- Paramore  
Emergency- Paramore  
Ignorance- Paramore  
Misery bussiness- Paramore  
Thats what you get- Paramore  
Crushcrushcrush- Paramore  
Decode- Paramore  
I write sins not tragides- Panic! At The Disco  
The ballad of mona lisa- Panic! At The Disco  
For a pessimist im pretty optimistic- Paramore


	6. Explainations and Askings

Chapter 5.

Eve P.O.V

When Claire was walking back to us I saw a mixed expression of fear, embrassment and something else that looked at lot like... Pride. "Claire!" I squel, running up to her and engulfing her in a big bear hug. "Oh My God! You were amazing! I never knew you could sing like that, or the fact that you're in a band, **or **that you have such a fashion sence in Goth!" I knew I was rambling on because that's when Michael came u behind me, put a hand on my shoulder and said: "Claire, you've got alot of explaining to do"  
"Well, er, erm. (sigh) I guess I will start at the begining but lets sit down because this might take a while." Claire said and we all folloewed her back to our table that we claimed at the begining of the night. Shane, wordlessly sat down next to Claire and Michael and me sitting opposite them.

Michael P.O.V

Claire was telling us all about her time in Dallas when she was little and how her, her cousin Rex, and his two mates, Damen and Jay created a band when Claire was 8 and made loads of songs, and money by selling the songs off to famous singers that they quite liked. Of course DJ-RC (the bands name) was the origanal owners of the songs they performed tonight. They didn't want to become famous so that was why they gave the songs away, but keeping the origanal version incase the sing/band changed the song in anyway.  
"And that's how no-one know's I can sing. Well up until tonight, and also when Oliver caught me singing away in Common Grounds, who of course told Amelie and then Myrinn caught me at the lab and to him it was perfect timing to tell Amelie as she and Oliver were coming through the portal, to ask me to perform tonight. I told them I didn't wnat to because I didn't want to blow my cover and become famous but that blew up in my face as you can see. They at least promised that they wouldn't tell anyone but then decided this."

Shane P.O.V

I can't believe Claire is such an amazing singer, writer, science geek and all in all my girlfriend! This is incredible, and also I completely understand why she didn't want and still doesn't now, want to become famous. If that happened, we never would have met her and never be in this position we're all in now. By the look on Claire's face -which has relief- written all over it, she's happy that she told us. So am I, as well as Michael and Eve. At least now CB can let go of that burden, after all it is alot!  
Shifting on my seat, I felt the box in my pocket move. Yes I know! I still haven't proposed yet, but I'm waiting for the perfect time. And now couldn't be anymore perfect. Here it goes, after all it's all but nothing. "Claire?" "Yes, Shane?" Claire asked me with worry crossing her expression before it left again. I got off the chair and down to one knee in front of Claire and said those all important words.  
"Claire, I love you so much and it would be my pleasure and great owner for you to say 're parents already agreed and now I think is the perfect time."  
"Shane, what is it? What's going on?"  
**"Claire Elizabeth Danvers, will you marry me?"**


	7. OMG NO!

**sorry 4 not updating 4 so long guys! but im back now and got ideas :) also updating 'is this real or magic' so hope u will read and review that story as well as this one. :)**

**Previously:**

**"Claire Elizabeth Danvers, will you marry me?"**

Chapter 6.

Claire P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Me marry Shane? Is he sure he wants to do this? "Claire? Will you?" Shane said from the same position on the floor, with pleading eyes and a slight worried expression. Eve and Michael looked at me, and now most people were. Monica wasnt looking very happy though. She was livid! "Shane, I. Well erm... YES! Yes I will marry you! Oh Shane thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed running to him, jumping on him and hugging him. When I let go, he slid the ring on my finger and I gazed at the silver band with the red ruby encrusted gems all around the band.

Shane P.O.V

When Claire said yes to me, I couldnt believe my luck. Monica was looking at Claire with so much jealousy it was crazy! It looked like she was turning red in the face. Claire, _my Claire, _is an amazing singer, a beautiful girl, smart and simply a loving girl. How I could of scored her to begin with was crazy and unbelieveable. Not that Im saying she's a possession but she deserves so much more, a life outside of this town.

Eve P.O.V

OMG! Claire-Bear is getting married! Awe that's so cute! Michael and me are still engaged, not married yet, o I think Claire and me should totally arrange a double wedding. That would be so cool! Then we could have kids and we could be auntie and uncle to each others kids. I swear I'm more excited than Claire, being engaged and everything else. I must admit, this is so cool. Looking at Monica, she was livid, I guessed by looking at her, she wanted to make a move on Shane tonight.

3rd person P.O.V

"I cant believe you bitch!" Monica shouted, storming up to Claire then slapping her across the face.  
"Monica! What the hell was that for?!" Shane shouted at her, running over to Claire to see if she was alright. "Claire, baby? You alright? Say something Claire! Please!"  
"Shane? Owe, that hurt me. Badly" Claire replied, giving him a small smile before snuggling into his chest.  
"That's it. She's gotta go" Monica muttered under her breath. Walking over to Claire and Shane, picking up a knife from one of the tables closest to her. Raised it, "Monica now!" Gina and Jennifer shouted.  
"Monica no!" Michael, Eve and Shane shouted.  
Shane was holding on to Claire for dear life. Claire looked up and her eyes widened...


	8. hospital

**Shane was holding on to Claire for dear life. Claire looked up and her eyes widened...**

Shane P.O.V

I was too slow damn it! She stabbed Claire. Monica stabbed Claire in her side, her hip but right near her stomach. Right now I was in the hospital waiting room. I went with Claire when the paramedics got there to take her away. Hannah had no chose but to arrest her, not that she didn't have any objections but Richard had a angered disappointed look in his eyes. Also and I was shocked at this but Oliver had a disgusted look in his eyes. Funny, I know right! I smirked but I was too busy to throw comments and laugh at Monica for getting arrested, about time she did too. After my sister Alyssa's death I always knew she did it. Down to the bones and now she's behind bars, I'm more than happy. A little anyway, behind bars is good but not for attempted murder on my fiancée.

I've now been in this same hospital, same hospital waiting room, same hospital _chair _for about 2 hours now and still no word from the doctor. Eve and Michael still haven't turned up yet and neither of them will answer their phones. Its bugging me badly and just as I was about to get up from all the cramps in my legs and arse when the doctor came in. "Claire Danvers?"  
"That's me sir! Shane Collins sir, Claire Danvers fiancé" I answered him, shaking the doctors hand.  
"Ah, that must have been why you didn't want to leave her side and she didn't want that ring taken from her finger" The doctor said smiling.  
"How is she doctor? Is Claire alright?" Strangely I was sounding pretty calm about my girlfriend being in hospital, and the doctor not even telling me straight off how she is.  
"Claire is fine Shane. She came out of surgery quite well actually. She's awake and ready to see you, she kept asking me for you. So I came straight to get you while the nurse sorts her medicine out" The doctor said smiling while leading me to one of the rooms on the third floor, room 3C. Ironic really, level 3, first initial of Claire's name.

"I will leave you two alone for a while, until Claire's medicine is needed. Please try not to exhaust her, but if she does fall asleep wake her up at about 3/4am. Its 12am now, so you've got a while with her." The doctor explained before walking off. I waited until the doctor walked around the corner then I knock on Claire's door and poked my head through. "Hey babe, can I come in?"  
"Of course Shane" Claire replied smiling. I must admit, she did look pretty well for what happened only two hours ago.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine Shane. How are you? And also what's the time?" Claire asked innocently, hugging me.  
"I'm fine babe and its 12am" I replied then I kissed her. We smiled at each other then I got on to her bed and we snuggled close and I let her fall asleep, I'll wake her up in a couple of hours.


	9. Out, Finally

Claire P.O.V

When I woke up I felt floaty, still very much asleep as awake. It was weird because I could hear Shane shaking me and calling me to wake up. "Shane what do you want?" I ask groggily.  
"Time you woke up babe, doctor wants to give you your medicine" Shane replied as he came into focus.  
Pouting I replied, "Fine, but hold me, im scared of needles"  
Laughing and smiling Shane said "Ok then"

(15 minutes later)

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Shane said looking at me with an eye brow raised. I was still shaking after everything that happened, because like I said, I really DON'T like needles. "S-sure, it was f-fine" I studdered. At that, Shane smiled and hugged me. When he let me go the doctor walked into the room holding a clipboard smiling.  
"I'm not liking that look Doc" Shane said.  
"Oh why not Mr Collins? Because I believe you and Claire, defiantly Claire, will be very happy to hear this news" The Doctor replied, looking at me with a knowing look.  
"I GET TO GO HOME!" I screamed, then I started jumping up and down in circles around Shane and the Doctor, going "yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes" and then I spun around right into Shane's arms. When he wrapped his arms around me, I smiled to myself.

**_Finally, I get to go home to see my friends and best of all I get to be with my fiance._**

"Hey, Claire. Please calm down. Otherwise you wont be able to go" Shane said setting me down on the bed.  
"Fine, and I was right wasn't I Doc?" I asked, looking at him with a knowing look.  
"Of course Claire, but I'm going to need Shane to sign some papers so you can go home and also, you friend Eve dropped off these late last night. But no, before you ask, she doesn't know that your coming home. So I will leave you to change and if you could please come with me Mr Collins. That would be very helpful" The Doctor said, then walking out the room.  
"I'll be back soon. I promise babe. Then we can go home" Shane said smiling, then kissing me on the lips before running out the room to catchup to the doctor.

**_So lets see what Eve packed me, and hopefully go home real soon._**

(When Shane got back)

"I'm back babe" Shane said walking into my room. "And your fully discharged so we can go home now!"  
"About time! You took forever! And I'm really starting to get sick of it here. With all the anti-biotic smell and hospital food, I need a good taste of home" I replied standing up and grabbing my bag with one hand, and Shane's hand with the other.  
"Great, lets go" And off we went out the room, out of the hospital (FINALLY!) and out into the afternoon sun and brezze of Morganville. Starting our treck home to the Glass House. With tacos and movies hopefully.


	10. A shocking truth or two

(time skip- 2 months)

Claire P.O.V

It's been 2 months since I was released out of hospital. In that time, me and Shane have been catching up, in all different ways (coughsexcough) and when Michael and Shane have been at work and Eve's been off, we've been secretly planning the double wedding that we've decided we're having. Although for a while I haven't been feeling right, I told Eve and even took a pregancy test. It came back...

_Flashback- 1 month before_

_I hate throwing up. I thought, as Shane held my hair and rubbed my back as I finished up. While I was washing my mouth out, Shane asked the question I was dredding. "Are you pregant Claire? Because we've been quite sexually active lately" He mumbbled the last bit, like he was ashamed. "I don't know Shane. I really don't know what could be happening" I replied._

_(2 hours later)_

_Eve P.O.V_

_I just walked in the house when Claire came down stairs looking ready to go out. "Hey, I thought we were staying in today" I said to Claire, grabbing her arm before she left the door. "Not today Eve, sorry. I need to go for a walk, alone" Claire said, taking my hand off of her arm and walking out. Hmm, I wonder whats wrong with her._

_Claire P.O.V_

_I just had to leave, I've been thinking about things for ages and I really needed some new books to read, because I hate re-reading, it gets on my nerves like nothing else. It's been a month since Monica put me in hospital and I haven't seen her lately. Maybe she's still locked up. Lets hope she is. "What the hell was that?" I muttered to myself. I was passing a dark alley and I swear I heard someone. "AHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my voice as the one and only Jason Rosser jumped out from the alley, grabbed me and dragged me down the alley. While I was struggling, I heard a voice I was hoping I wouldn't hear again, or at least a very long while. Monica Morrell.  
"Thanks Jason. Now you bitch, you were meant to die or at least suffer alot. And you got me put in jail and now Shane hates me! Well, I'm gonna make sure you both suffer now. Especially you bitch. Now me and Jason have discussed somethings and because I want you and Shane hurt and maybe not together anymore, Jason can have some fun with you, and because he wants Eve hurt, he decided that the best way to do that is hurt you. So it's a win/win for us" Monica said smirking. Longest speech I've ever heard from her in my life. And now I'm really scared. "Well have Jason" With that Monica walked off out of the alley and out of sight.  
"Well, well, well. Looks like I'm gonna have lots of fun" With that he attacked me, by raping me._

_End of flashback_

Claire P.O.V

OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD. Shit! When Jason raped me, he wasn't nice about it, in anyway what-so-ever. If I'm pregant, then I could be pregant with his baby or Shane's or even one of each! God, this isn't good. I realised that I was still holding the pregancy test in my hand and when i looked at it I screamed. "Claire!" Eve shouted brusting into the bathroom. She realised I was crying and she took one look at the test and hugged me. "Oh Claire, you and Shane are gonna be parents! Why are you crying CB?" Eve asked.  
"B-because M-monica, she and Jason jumped me and when she left, J-jason r-raped me" and with that I burst into a fresh set of tears. "But I don't know if it's his or Shane's or if there's one of each" I said, then feeling another two pairs of arms around me, smelling Shane and his barbacue smell, so the other is Michael.  
"Please don't be mad Shane, I'm so sorry!"  
"Hey, even if it isn't mine, I still love you and I'm gonna look after him or her like my own Claire. Don't worry I'm not mad, but I just don't get why you didn't tell us earlier" Shane said stroking my hair and comforting me more than I deserve.  
"I was too scared. I'm sorry" I replied  
"S'ok" For now anyway.

_**What do you guys think? Hope you like it. Also, who's point of view should we have in the next chapter?  
I will next update when I update my other story 'Is this real or magic'  
Thank you for reading this far guys, VE-MV-101**_


	11. Two kids and pain

(time skip- 4 months)

Shane P.O.V

Since I found out Claire was pregant, I thought what an idiot I was but when she told us about Jason, I didn't know what to say. In the end, we got her checked out and it turned out that she's having two babies! One is mine (which I'm glad about) and the other is Jason's. Claire said she wants to keep them both. Eve and Michael are going to be their auntie and uncle. I'm really looking forward to getting the babies. We know ones a girl and the others a boy, but depending on which is which, the names are: Carrie Alyssa Collins (if the girl is mine) or Emily. Jason Michael Collins (if the boy is Jason's) or Zack.  
"SHANE!" I heard Claire scream at the top of her voice from my room. I ran upstairs and into my room because she slept with me last night.  
"What? What's the matter babe?" Then I realised. "I'll call the hospital Claire"  
"I'm not gonna make it" Claire breathed out. She's early. Only 8 months, that's not good.

"I found a doctor on the door step!" Eve shouted up. I forgot I even called.  
"Up here! Please!" I shouted back down to Eve for the doctor. He came up with a nurse and loads of towels.

(3 hours later)

I was holding two beautiful babies in my arms. The doctor was checking them over as I held them. "That's different. The babies aren't prematurally born. And Claire was only 8 months pregant" The doctor explained.

When we arrived at the hospital, the doctor took us into a room, placed Claire on the bed and took the abies, to check their blood. So basically we get to find out which one's whose. Claire was fast asleep on the bed and within 5 minutes of the doctor taking the babies, he was back again. "Congratulations Mr Collins, the girl is yours by blodd but unfortuantly the boy is not. Would you still like to keep him?" Said the doctor.  
"Yes doc, he's still mine" I replied taking the boy in my arms with his sister. "Carrie Alyssa Collins and Jason Michael Collins" I named them. Smiling down at them they opened their eyes and smilied up at me. I placed them in their cots as the doctor left and texted Michael and Eve before laying down next to Claire, falling asleep with her in my arms.

Eve P.O.V

"Claire had the babies!" I shouted down to Michael as I finished getting ready to go down to the hospital.  
"I know Shane text me as well" Michael replied smiling at me before we got in the car and drove there.

When we got there, the first person we were met by was Amelie. I gave Michael a look but he just jestered me to follow.

When we got to Claire's room, I was Shane and Claire cuddled up in a hospital bed together with two cute looking babies in the middle of them both. "Aww, that's so cute!" I whispered to Michael, he was smiling more than me! He finally gets to see his best friend since childhood, get a girl that he loves and be truely happy. Amelie was sitting in one of the chairs smiling faintly. Then I realised that Oliver and Myrinn were there as well.  
"I'm glad for Shane, he deserves someone like Claire. He's finally happy and-" Michael stopped there because the babies have woken up and started crying. Funny thing was Claire was still asleep and Shane just woke up, picked up the babies and walked around the room with them. Not noticing we were even there.


	12. Hospital again, the shocker

**Sorry its been so long since I last updated guys! this chapter might be a bit short as well. so again sorry. I will be updating all of my stories, at least once. so anyway, sorry and lets get on with the story.**

Chapter 12.

A shocker

Shane P.O.V

As I walking round the room with the babies, I noticed some people. I don't have a clue who it was but I sensed vampire. I carefully out the babies down with a sleeping Claire, picked up a crossbow from under the bed, aimed and fired. "Shane!" Eve screamed. Opps, I just narrowly missed her head. "Sorry Eve. I thought you were a vampire" I said smiling cheekily, putting the crossbow down. I looked at Claire who was still sound asleep with the babies next to her and just as I sat down, I noticed Amelie, Oliver and... "Myrinn" I growled.  
"Shane. How is dear Claire and those two new bl- babies?" He asked.  
"Just fine" I answered through gritted teeth. Then I noticed a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see it was Michael. "She's not well is she?" Mike said to me as Eve walked over. I just nodded and by the look in Michael and Eve's eyes they already knew about the kids and Claire.

(Couple of hours later)

The big three had left and it was just me, Mike and Eve. "So what are the kids names?" Eve asked me, holding Carrie.  
"Carrie Alyssa Collins and Jason Michael Collins" I answered as I gave Jason to Michael.  
"Awe, that's so cute Shane! I'm guessing Claire picked them"  
"Actually, Claire only picked the girls name. I picked the boys" I answered Eve. They looked at me in shock and once they got over it, they both smiled at me and then Eve came over, hugged me then kissed me on the cheek.

As Eve was flicking through baby-r-us magazines, me and Michael were holding the babies and trying to work out which one looked more like Claire. "I think that Jason looks a lot like Claire at the moment" Michael said.  
"Yeah, I guess so Mike. I just hope that Claire comes around soon. I cant bring up two kids on my own. I mean no offence to you guys, because I know you can help but I don't want them to be without their mum" I explained.

Just then, the doctor came in and told us what we were all dreading (especially me)...

"Mr Collins, I'm sorry to say this but your wife isn't in a condition to wake up any time soon. So we're putting her in ICU on life support so she can survive. You can visit her everyday, all of you can I'll give you a special pass, but we don't know when or if she might wake up. Take the kids home, get some rest and come back tomorrow when I have all the documents you need for the babies. Again, I'm so sorry" With that he left the room and we all broke down, including the babies.


	13. waking up

Chapter 13. Waking up

**told you guys I'll update soon! half term helps so much! thanks 4 all the reviews so far! loving it! :)**

Chapter 13.

Shane P.O.V

As time turned from days to weeks to months to years. Wait! Sorry, going to far there. The thing is, it feels like years even though its only been 2 weeks. Carrie and Jason are two weeks old now and are always looking round the house in awe but its like they know something is wrong because they are barely ever happy and they keep looking around for something or someone. I think they know their mum isn't well.

Right now I'm sitting next to Claire while the babies are sitting on the bed, snuggled up against Claire. Its cute really. Doctor Mills has been treating Claire since she slipped into a coma. He told me that because her mothers side of the family have always had trouble carrying more than one baby, it passed on to her and because she's only 17, carrying twins it was a risk to her life but no-one knew that until now by the looks of things. I wonder if Claire knew. Also she got the flu and food poisoning a couple of weeks before she gave birth so that didn't help either. But Doctor Mills said that if we keep visiting and talking to her, she might wake up. Plus they have sorted out the food poisoning, turns out it was from the wedding. Someone obviously doesn't want her in the picture.

"Shane?" Claire murmured.  
"Yeah Claire? What's up?" I answered lazily.  
"Can you help me up please?" She asked sleepily.  
"Sure Claire, let me just move the b- Doctor Mills! Claire's awake or I'm hallucinating!" I shouted at the top of my voice.  
As Doctor Mills ran into the room, Claire murmured something about me being too loud. I picked up the babies and smiled. "What's wrong Shane? Are you sure tha-" As he cut of in mid sentence, Claire open her eyes, looked at me with the Carrie and Jason, smiled and started crying tears of joy. So I put the kids on the bed and hugged her. And to my surprise, Claire hugged back quite tightly. "Never let me go Shane. Please?"  
"Never baby. The kids are happy now. See?" We parted and saw that for the first time since they were born, they smiled.  
"Claire. Can I just give you a quick check over please? Just to be sure" Doctor Mills asked, as he turned the life support machine off and took the wires off of Claire.

A few hours later. Me, Claire and the babies were sitting together all cuddled up. I was overjoyed that Claire was ok and I was never gonna let her go. "You scared me earlier" I said as I stroked Carrie's tiny little head with the very light brown hair she had.  
"Sorry, but I heard you and wanted to talk to you. I missed you and these two. They're beautiful and thank you for naming them. Lovely names" Claire replied smiling down at Carrie and Jason then up at me.  
"Doc said you can go home tomorrow. But you need to eat and sleep. It's 7pm now so we can all stay right here and surprise Eve and Michael. As I told Doctor Mills to not let anyone else in and call Eve and Michael to say bring the big three to the Glass House tomorrow as I will have updates on your health"  
"Sweet. I love you"  
"I love you too"

(Next day)

Claire P.O.V

When I left the hospital in clean clothes, all clean and showered with the babies in my arms. Shane has been so good to me and these two cuties are still smiling. Check that! I meant beaming. As we got in Shane's Ford Fiesta- which I didn't know he had- he surprised me again with baby seats and a pram in here. I was amazed! There is only so much a man can do but this is next level family stuff which I should of done! But couldn't because of that stupid coma.

We parked out front and got the kids out, walked up to the door and Shane unlocked it. As we walked in, I gave Shane, Carrie and Jason and stay quiet in the hall.  
"Shane! Your back! Why didn't you want us seeing Claire?! What's wrong with her now? is she gonna su-" Eve being cut off by Michael probably.  
"Mr Collins. Is your wife on the verge of death? And if so take me to her this instant so she can be turned" That was Amelie. No way was Shane gonna let me become a vampire. And I'm alive so 'nwer'  
"You ain't turning my wife into a bloodsucking creep. No offence Michael"  
"Lots taken bro" Michael replied smiling.

"You can't turn me without my permission Amelie. Of course unless on the deathbed which I'm not" I said firmly coming into the room.  
"Well Mrs Collins I believe I can. And if I have to take these two lovely children away I will and th-"  
"Claire! You alive! YAY!" Eve screamed, running up to me and hugging me. Then Michael hugged me.  
"Well what did you think? I was dead? That's why Shane didn't come home last night and wanted you all here today and not at the hospital yesterday" I said smiling like crazy.

Everyone else sat there, then smiled and I went back into the hallway, and came back with "Anyone want pizza?"  
"Sure!" Me and Shane swapped and had a good afternoon back in the Glass House for once, with our new family.

**Should that be the end and I make a sequel now? or a couple more chapters? up to you guys! review and give your thoughts! please :)**


	14. The end?

Chapter 14. The end?

**Hey guys, sorry but been really busy and didn't know whether to do the sequel yet or wait a few more chapters. I've decided I'm gonna do a twist before it ends. Thanks for all the reviews and maybe need some more? What do you think? xxx**

Claire P.O.V

Being with my new family is great but considering what happened to me, I've still had to come to the hospital for some check-ups. Right now I'm sitting at home with Carrie and Jason waiting for Shane, Michael and Eve to get home. I'm so bored! Shane get your ass home right now! "WE'RE HOME PEOPLE! NOW GET YOUR UNDEAD ASSES TO THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW!" That was Eve. Only she would ever say that. "Yes, we are in the living Eve. You don't have to shout. Plus I have children here" I said as Eve, Michael, Shane, Richard, Hannah, Myrinn, Oliver and Amelie walked into the living room. Wait! Hold on a sec. Amelie? And the others... What the hell?!  
"Amelie? What are you doing here?" I asked her as she sat down on Michael's chair, he gave her the evils then came sat next to me, Shane and Eve.  
"Claire, Dr Mills told me you need to leave Morganville for a couple of years for treatment" Amelie said, with a soft but sad expression.  
"W-what do you mean Amelie?" I knew what she meant but I wanted to hear it from her to know it was true because I still didn't believe it.  
"Claire you know what I mean but as Dr Mills told me, you refused to believe it, so I will say it myself. Claire Elizabeth Danvers-Collins, as Founder of Morganville I am telling you to leave Morganville with your two children, go to Dallas hospital and get better then come back" She said. I urged her on. "As you have Cancer." Everyone gasped. Shane grabbed me and the kids and held us close. And all I did was cry.

That's what I did for the next few days. Cry. Myself. To. Sleep. I looked after the babies and did normal stuff but Shane slept with me every night. He almost never left my side. But he had to stay and a couple of months before I left... He started leaving me alone at night. I didn't think much of it, so I didn't ask. Until he demanded the divorce.

I came home from a decent shopping trip with Eve, while Michael was looking after Carrie and Jason. But when we came home Michael threw his phone at the wall and Shane's x-box. "Michael! What the hell?! You could of hit Jason or Carrie!"  
"Sorry Eve, Claire. But Shane's demanding a divorce Claire. He's been cheating on you for months. It had to be the day that your leaving. Don't sign it Claire. Leave the ring here but don't sign it.

I packed and started driving to the border, while talking to Eve and Michael over the phone while they were in Michael's car. As we stop at the border so I could give my forms to the guards, Eve and Michael said their final goodbyes to me. "CB I am SO gonna kick Shane's ass when we get home" Eve said.  
"Same Claire. Get better and make sure you write, call, text, Skype, anything. At least every once in a while, yeah?" Michael asked.  
"Defiantly Michael. I wont forget cards either" I smiled.  
"As well as us" Eve and Michael said together. Then we all laughed. "Your the best sister ever Claire" They did it again!  
I smiled. "Thanks guys. Eve, your the best sister ever and Michael, your the best big brother ever. I'm gonna miss you guys so much" I said hugging them one last time before getting in my car and waving as I left the town border with my two kids.

I was leaving Morganville behind. My best friends, my work, my enemies and my children's cheating scum of a father. All of it behind. For a couple of years at least, while I get better.

**Well guys. That's the end of Saving Up. I told you there would be a twist, even though I thought it would be slightly longer. Oh well. Give me some ideas and maybe an idea for the name of the sequel? If you want one that is.**


	15. Not quite the end?

Chapter 15. Not quite the end yet- Shane P.O.V

**Hey guys, so even though I thought I was gonna end it there... well someone didn't want me too. So... yeh. I'm carrying it on for a couple more chapters. To explain why Shane has done what he's done and Eve and Michael's thoughts behind Claire's cancer and Shane's reactions. So hope you enjoy this.**

Shane P.O.V

I was getting sick of being around my dying wife. I've been paying for the kids stuff for months now and I just wanted some appreciation! But I wasn't going to get it from Claire, now was I? So after work, I went out to the pub one night. Met this girl called Megan and it went from there. I started meeting her every night after work and sometimes we went back to hers and hung out afterwards. Then it got bigger. But then... Doesn't it always? Then, one night Megan asked me if we were a couple and I said: "Of course baby. Why would we be?"

"Because your still married and still living with that girl" Meg replied, sounding jealous.

"Meggie baby, listen. She's leaving tomorrow and I'll make sure she knows I'm not serious at all about her anymore. I love you. And that's all that matters" I smiled at her then kissed her.

"Wow. I totally _love_ those kisses. What are you going to do about those kids of yours?" Meg asked curiously.

"Meg, I already told you. Only Carrie, the girl, is my daughter. I love Jason but he isn't mine. Claire got raped and if she got an abortion then we would of lost Carrie as well. And I cant stop Claire from taking them wit her. Plus we both have jobs, Michael and Eve have jobs and none of us can afford to take time off. I hope you don't mind" I explained, holding her hands and looking into her eyes hoping she'd understand.

"Well. I don't care. As much as I love you Shane. I couldn't stand being the stepmother to those kids anyway. Its not that their bad or anything because they are both still quite young but if I have kids. I would either adopt them from a care home for orphaned children or actually have them, as my own flesh and blood. I couldn't do it any other way Shane. I hope you can understand that" Meg said. She explained herself so clearly that I could see a shimmer of tears in her eyes and feel them in mine. So we did they only thing we thought we could do. Kiss. And we did so much of it that I ended up staying the night at Megan's... _Again._

(The Next Day)

* * *

Before I got home, I went to the town hall so I could get a divorce form. When I got home the first thing I did was get a pen and sign all the parts that I needed too. That's when Eve and Michael walked in. They seemed perfectly happy as they walked in laughing. Eve looked up first and when she noticed me the bubbly Eve disappeared only leaving hard, cold Eve. I think that's because she noticed the divorce form. She 'tapped' Michael on the arm (more like elbowed him) then pointed rudely to me then to the form I had just finished signing. "What? She's leaving. With _my _kids and I really don't care for her anymore. So make sure you tell Claire to sign the form and leave the ring here. Laters" And with that I got up, pull the ring from my pocket, put it by the papers and walked out. To meet my new, better, more pretty, healthier, less dangerous girlfriend Megan.


	16. Not quite the end? Part 2

Chapter 16. Not quite the end yet- Michael P.O.V

**Hey guys, part 2 to not quite the end. Quite proud that I can manage 2 chapters in 2 days. Please review! I know I have very slow moments but I'm trying to sort that out. Please please please review! I need the reviews to be able to carry this on. I will give you virtual cookies, love you forever and a sneak peak at the first little part of the chapter, people who review and want it! So yeah. You'll get a lot for that. Please? Anyway, enough with me... On with the story! **

Michael P.O.V

We've been suck in a stupid council meeting, along with Myrinn. And when I say we, I mean Eve and me. Amelie didn't want Shane coming because she needed to know what was going on with him and Claire. And Claire was looking after the kids. Its not like anyone else can anyway. Her parents moved away and she doesn't have any other friends (I know that's mean to say, she gets on with loads of people but no-one that she can really rely on).

As we were driving home from the meeting, Eve was making impressions of everyone at the meeting and as we rounded the corner to the Glass House, I noticed someone was home. I don't think it was Claire because she rang Eve about 15 minutes ago telling her that she was going to buy something easy for lunch. As we walked up the steps, I unlocked the door with one hand while my other hand was resting on her hip. I opened the door and we walked in, I shut the door with my foot as I told Eve that Oliver was a miserable old vampire and he was really annoying and grumpy.

Eve suddenly looked up and that's when I noticed Shane was there. The bubbly Eve disappeared only leaving hard, cold Eve. I think that's because she noticed the divorce form. She 'tapped' me on the arm (more like elbowed) then pointed rudely to Shane then to the form he had just finished signing. "What? She's leaving. With _my _kids and I really don't care for her anymore. So make sure you tell Claire to sign the form and leave the ring here. Laters" And with that Shane got up, pull the ring from his pocket, put it by the papers and walked out.

I was speechless. I didn't know what do. Claire was going to be heartbroken. I know its mean to say but I was kind of expecting it. Claire came to the door and I grabbed the kids and Eve went back out with Claire.

I tried calling Shane and after several of failed attempts of trying to reason with him, I threw my phone at the wall and Shane's x-box. "Michael! What the hell?! You could of hit Jason or Carrie!" Claire shouted angrily.  
"Sorry Eve, Claire. But Shane's demanding a divorce Claire. He's been cheating on you for months. It had to be the day that your leaving. Don't sign it Claire. Leave the ring here but don't sign it." I replied, looking at down as I finished my sentence.

Claire packed and started driving to the border, while talking to Eve and me over the phone while they were in Michael's car. As we stop at the border so Claire could give my forms to the guards, Eve and me said our final goodbyes to Claire. "CB I am SO gonna kick Shane's ass when we get home" Eve said.  
"Same Claire. Get better and make sure you write, call, text, Skype, anything. At least every once in a while, yeah?" l asked.  
"Defiantly Michael. I wont forget cards either" Claire smiled.  
"As well as us" Eve and me said together. Then we all laughed. "Your the best sister ever Claire" We did it again!  
I smiled. "Thanks guys. Eve, your the best sister ever and Michael, your the best big brother ever. I'm gonna miss you guys so much" Claire said hugging them one last time before getting in her car and waving as she left the town border with the kids.


	17. Not quite the end? Part 3

Chapter 16. Not quite the end yet- Michael P.O.V

**Hey guys, part 3 to not quite the end. Quite proud that I can manage 3 chapters in 2 days. Please review! I know I have very slow moments but I'm trying to sort that out. Please please please review! I need the reviews to be able to carry this on. I will give you virtual cookies, love you forever and a sneak peak at the first little part of the chapter, people who review and want it! So yeah. You'll get a lot for that. Please? Anyway, enough with me... On with the story! **

Eve P.O.V

We've been suck in a stupid council meeting, along with Myrinn. And when I say we, I mean Michael and me. Amelie didn't want Shane coming because she needed to know what was going on with him and Claire. And Claire was looking after the kids. Its not like anyone else can anyway. Her parents moved away and she doesn't have any other friends (I know that's mean to say, she gets on with loads of people but no-one that she can really rely on).

As we were driving home from the meeting, I was making impressions of everyone at the meeting and as we rounded the corner to the Glass House, I noticed someone was home. I don't think it was Claire because she rang me about 15 minutes ago telling her that she was going to buy something easy for lunch. As we walked up the steps, Michael unlocked the door with one hand while my other hand was resting on my hip. He opened the door and we walked in, I shut the door with my foot as Michael told me that Oliver was a miserable old vampire and he was really annoying and grumpy.

I looked up and that's when I noticed Shane was there. The bubbly Eve disappeared only leaving hard, cold Eve. That's because I noticed the divorce form. I elbowed Michael on the arm then pointed rudely to Shane then to the form he had just finished signing. "What? She's leaving. With _my _kids and I really don't care for her anymore. So make sure you tell Claire to sign the form and leave the ring here. Laters" And with that Shane got up, pull the ring from his pocket, put it by the papers and walked out.

I was speechless. I didn't know what do. Claire was going to be heartbroken. I know its mean to say but I was kind of expecting it but didn't want to tell Claire. That's when she came to the door and Michael grabbed the kids and I went back out with Claire, but I wasn't going to tell her about Shane. Hoping Michael could sort it out while we're out.

I hope tried calling Shane to try to reason with him. That's when we walked in a couple of hours later, when Michael threw his phone at the wall and Shane's x-box. "Michael! What the hell?! You could of hit Jason or Carrie!" Claire shouted angrily.  
"Sorry Eve, Claire. But Shane's demanding a divorce Claire. He's been cheating on you for months. It had to be the day that your leaving. Don't sign it Claire. Leave the ring here but don't sign it." Michael replied, looking at down as he finished his sentence.

Claire packed and started driving to the border, while talking to Eve and me over the phone while they were in Michael's car. As we stop at the border so Claire could give my forms to the guards, Michael and me said our final goodbyes to Claire. "CB I am SO gonna kick Shane's ass when we get home" I said. I swear I was getting tears in my eyes.  
"Same Claire. Get better and make sure you write, call, text, Skype, anything. At least every once in a while, yeah?" Michael asked.  
"Defiantly Michael. I wont forget cards either" Claire smiled.  
"As well as us" Michael and me said together. Then we all laughed. "Your the best sister ever Claire" We did it again!  
I smiled. "Thanks guys. Eve, your the best sister ever and Michael, your the best big brother ever. I'm gonna miss you guys so much" Claire said hugging them one last time before Claire got in her car and we were waving as she left the town border with kids.

With that we went back to the car and drove back to the Glass House. That's when I noticed I was crying. Michael wiped them away, "It'll be alright baby. Claire will keep in contact and be fine"  
"Yeah. I hope so. I miss her already" And with that I rested my head on Michael's shoulder and fell asleep like that.

**Well... Is this the end? Tell me what you think guys. Please.**


	18. Goings and explainations- The end

Chapter 18. Goings and explainations- The end...

**This might be the end guys... Read and I hope you like how I've ended it.**

Shane P.O.V

After I walked out of Megan's house a couple of hours later, I headed home. I was half hoping that Claire signed it but the other half of me was saying what a dick I've been and praying that Claire didn't sign the form. The better side of me won.  
I walked into the Glass House and as i got to the living room I saw Michael and Eve sitting on the couch -nearest the dining table- with their arms crossed and cold hard stares. I looked at them, down at the table where the papers were and two silver rings were glittering and back up to them. Obviously this conversation was not going to go well.

And that it didn't.

There was a lot of shouting and arguing and slamming doors. One of them was the front door and the other was mine. I don't know what I want anymore. Claire or Megan? Megan and my kid(s), with Claire as a friend and no more. That's what I want. And I know I can get half of it, even if I can't get the other part.

Michael P.O.V

After all the shouting and arguing I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out the house and slammed the front door behind me. I had to go and find Amelie. This is crazy because now Claire has no reason to come back because she doesn't have a husband and she can raise Carrie and Jason the normal way. The way she was brought up. But the thing is I didn't know if she still had _all _of her memories or not. Also I'm going to find out if it's worth keeping contact with Claire or not. I don't want her to think that she _had _to come back to us. Because she doesn't if she wishes not too.

Eve P.O.V

Michael stormed out the house and Shane stormed upstairs. I watched TV. I know where Michael's going, because he told me before Shane came home. Hewas going to Amelie. To find out whether or not it was a good idea or not to keep in close contact or not. I want to keep contact with her but I don't think it's a good idea to keepquite close contact or not. Well, we'll see won't we?

Amelie P.O.V

"No Michael. I think it's best if you keep contact with her but not close contact. So maybe speak to her once a month or only on birthdays and Christmas. I don't want her more stressed than she might be already" I explained this to Michael at the meeting but thatwas before young Mr Collins askedfor a divorce.  
"I understand Amelie. Are you going to keep a close eye on Claire's progess?" Michael asked. He's obviously quite worried about her.  
"No Michael. I'm afraid I can't. I wish I could but it's out of my hands. We'll see in time if she gets through it or not. I'm sorry Michael. But Claire didn't want me to keep close prgess on her because she wanted to get on with it without interference. Again I'm sorry. You may go" I said. I was quite upset myself that Claire didn't want me to help nut that was her wish.  
"Ok. Thanks anyway Amelie. We'll only keep contact wen we really need to" And with that Michael Glass walked out of my office. Obviously heading home to see Miss Rosser, correction Amelie. Mrs Glass. That's still weird to say but that's the way it is. It reminded me so very much of Sam. How I missed him. Slightly like I'm missing Claire already.

Eve P.O.V

As Michael came home I jumped off the sofa and ran to him, hugging him close. "Well? What did Amelie say?" I asked anxiously.  
"Amelie said only to contact her on special occasions, like birthdays or Christmas, because she wants to get through it all herself. So she won't be keeping a close eye on her but maybe that's the best way" Michael replied.  
"Oh... Er ok then. Lets see how it goes" I said. And with that we walked upstairs to bed to try to carry on with our lives like normal.

**Well... This the end? Tell me what you think guys. Please. I'm losing ideas for how to carry this on without spoiling the sequel.**


	19. Hello! Again!

**Hey guys! Just a quick heads up. To all my fans of Saving Up... if you haven't seen it already, the sequel is up but with two very short chapters which I'm not impressed about. its to get it started but I need some ideas from you guys. You've been great through out this one, so I'm sure it'll be just as great with the sequel.**

**If you haven't seen the sequel posted up yet then its called: Love to Heartbreak or Death do us part. I'm sure you'll love it! But need a heads up to carry this on and how to carry it on a bit. So... read it and tell me what you think.**

**Your great and I cant wait for more followers and reviewers! As I'm writing this, I thank GlassHouseGang for all their support and 1st review! Thank you! Its going somewhere.**

**So read and review! And if not subscribed... then... Subscribe! NOW!**

**Peace Out! Writing4Ever1628 xxx *mwah***


End file.
